Frère où amant ?
by Sakura477
Summary: Lors d'une recherche sur l'ordinateur de Donnie, Léo et Mikey décide de regarder l'historique de celui-ci.


**Je me suis inspirée d'un événement qui s'est passé dans ma vie et je me suis dit qu'en version TMNT serais intéressent. Alors voilà. J'espère que vous allez aimer. C'est ma première fiction part moi même alors soyez gentils merci.**

* * *

\- Franchement, ne t'es pas marrant Léo !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde d'aller épier l'historique de Donnie. Il nous a prêté son ordi pour des recherche pas pour entrer dans sa vie privée !

\- Nan mais allez Léo c'est rien ! Ça peut être comique de découvrir des choses sur lui tu ne crois pas ? Il ne le saura même pas !

Michelangelo, debout derrière le fauteuil du bureau de son frère, s'impatientait. Cela fait une bonne heure que leurs recherches au sujet du TCRI était finis, et une heure durant laquelle les deux frères ont passés leurs temps à mater des vidéos insolites, écouter des vieux groupes de musique où traîner sur des réseaux sociaux sans pour autant y trouver de nouvelles passionnantes. C'est au bout de quelques instants d'ennui, qu'une idée curieuse fit son chemin dans le cerveau de Michelangelo ; regarder l'historique du grand génie de la fratrie, Donatello.

\- Imagine s'il va sur des sites X !

-Donnie ?

Le sourire narquois de Léonardo ne découragea aucunement Michelangelo, totalement habitué à l'attitude de son frère.

\- Oui ! T'en sais rien Léo ! Allez ça coûte rien !

\- Ok, c'est bon !

Léonardo soupira, faussement agacé par l'attitude insistante de son frère énergique. Lui-même venait de réaliser que cela pourrait être effectivement intéressant de savoir si Donatello allait se soulager en solitaire dans des sites de ce genre. Pourtant cela lui paraissait invraisemblable. Donnie était beau, canon séduisant et intelligent. Alors pourquoi perdrait-il son temps ainsi ?

Michelangelo s'excita tout seul en voyant son frère défiler les pages de l'historique en ignorant celles précédemment visitées. Heureusement, leur recherche fut très fructueuse.

\- LÀ !

-Pas la peine de crier dans mon oreille !

Léonardo leva les yeux en l'air tandis que Michelangelo souriait en voyant la page charger.

Des pubs apparurent en masse suivies de redirections vers d'autres sites érotiques que Léonardo s'empressa de quitter pour rester sur la page qui les intéressait. Une fois celle-ci chargée, les deux garçons restèrent en figer un instant.

A la vue des photos plus que chaudes, une bouffée de chaleur grandit au niveau du bas ventre de Léonardo qui bougea légèrement ses jambes pour tenter de se calmer. Des fourmillements naissaient et sa main restait crispée sur la souris tandis qu'il défilait petit à petit.

\- Léo ? Donnie est ...

-...

-Il est...gay ?

Léonardo ne répondit pas, gardant le visage rivé sur deux hommes nus aux torses magnifiquement bien sculptés et huilés qui s'échangeaient un baiser plus que torride.

\- Léo ?

\- Je ne le savais pas.

\- A moins que ça ne soit qu'un fantasme...

Michelangelo parlait d'une voix monotone et lointaine. En fait ses yeux restaient accrochés sur tous ces couples d'hommes et il ne savait quoi penser. Il était hétéro, alors pourquoi faisait-il si chaud tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi frissonnait-il en voyant ces sexes érigés et ces situations improbables mais excitantes ? Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Léonardo, cherchant à savoir s'il était le seul dans cet état mais le visage imperturbable de son frère ne l'aida pas.

En réalité, Léonardo était ailleurs. Il n'était pas du genre à mater des films pornos ou aller sur ces sites mais il devait s'avouer que cela restait très émoustillant. Il cliqua sur une vidéo, interloquant en même temps Michelangelo qui s'attendait à le voir fermer la page sans un mot. Mais Mikey ne préféra pas réagir et tous deux se transformèrent en voyeur ?

La scène se déroulait dans une ruelle. Un homme aux longs cheveux noir, vêtu d'un uniforme trois pièces, fit son apparition dans le décor, en tenant fermement le poignet d'un jeune blondin aux cheveux court et aux airs angélique. Il le poussa violemment contre un mur en brique et se colla à lui avant de l'embrasser tout en le déshabillant impatiemment. Il agrippa sévèrement les cheveux du jeune garçon, un sourire sadique et pervers aux lèvres, avant de l'agenouiller face à lui.

Des deux frères, Michelangelo était le plus embarrassé. Il sentait ses joues chauffer, et l'air devenir lourd. Ses mains devenait moites, se crispaient au tissu du fauteuil tandis que ses lèvres se faisaient mordiller nerveusement. La scène était si chaude et il n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer à la place du blond. Depuis quand voir deux hommes ensembles l'excitait il autant ? Était-ce le fait qu'il soit avec Léonardo ? Il s'était déjà surprit à avoir des rêves mouillés avec son frère... A moins qu'il ne découvre un autre aspect de sa sexualité finalement ?

Léonardo de son côté, sentait ses hormones travailler intensément. Il voulait céder à ses pulsions mais se contrôlait et comme Michelangelo, il garda les yeux rivés sur le sexe du militaire qui violait sans ménagement la bouche de son partenaire. Partenaire semblant apprécier la torture.

Mikey sentait son sexe durcir de plus en plus et pria pour que Léonardo ne se retourne pas. Il profita de sa position, soit derrière la chaise sur laquelle était assise Léonardo pour glisser sa main sur son cloaque. Il serra les dents et massa son érection qui ne cherchait qu'à sortir. Il accentua la cadence au fur et à mesure que le blond de la vidéo accélérait le rythme sur le membre enfoui dans sa bouche. Mais la vidéo coupa, et un message apparut, leur demandant de s'inscrire afin de pouvoir bénéficier de visualisations illimitées. Michelangelo s'arrêta brusquement en pleine action ne voulant pas que Léonardo le voit ainsi. Tout en silence Léonardo coupa l'ordinateur et sans rien se dire, ils s'installèrent sous la couette chaude du Leader, se positionnant dos à dos sur le lit deux places.

\- J'n'aurais jamais cru ça de notre frère...

\- Hm.

Ils n'osaient plus parler et les minutes passèrent, mais Michelangelo ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il était toujours brûlant et ne s'était pas encore soulagé. Alors il tenta tant bien que mal de calmer ses ardeurs mais ses tentatives furent vaines. Il se recroquevilla, en ramenant ses genoux vers son torse dans une position fœtale et agrippa ses mains contre la couette qui lui semblait insupportable à cause de sa chaleur.

\- Léo, tu dors ?

\- Non.

\- Ah, moi non plus.

Le rire de Mikey résonna pas aussi mélodieux que d'habitude. On pouvait bien y sentir une pointe de crispation.

\- Heum...Dit Léo ?

\- Hn ?

\- Je...ahem...

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben…euh…tu sais je n'aime pas les mecs hein t'inquiète ! Même si je trouve que deux nanas qui s'embrassent c'est très sensuel et sexy mais là...je ne sais pas toi mais ...enfin...

\- Ça t'a excité ?

\- Oui...

\- Et ?

\- Toi non ?

\- Si.

Michelangelo était surpris même s'il espérait cette réponse, ne voulant pas être le seul dans ce cas. Il se sentait rassuré mais étonné que Léonardo ait aussi réagit à la vidéo.

\- Tu dis vrai là, Léo ?

\- Pourquoi je mentirai ?

Michelangelo se retourna sur le lit pour faire face à son aîné. Il était intrigué.

\- Ben, je ne sais pas...

\- Vérifies si tu veux.

\- Hein ?

Léonardo tourna la tête face au visage rouge de son cadet qui restait interdit. L'air le plus sérieux du monde il lui dit :

\- Touche la mienne si tu veux voir.

Ayant conscience de l'embarras de son frère, il le rassura.

\- On est entre mecs Mikey. Ne t'as pas à avoir honte. A moins que tu complexes sur la tienne ?

\- Non... non ! Pas du tout.

Gêné mais surtout pas le moins du monde vaincu, Michelangelo se rapprocha du corps de son frère et passa sa main sous la couette, touchant le plastron chaud de Léonardo avant de glisser lentement et maladroitement ses doigts jusqu'au cloaque de celui-ci. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité sur les plaques inférieures et bien sûr, la bosse de Léonardo qui attrapa sa main afin de la mettre en mouvement.

\- Léo tu fais quoi là ?

\- Touche-la entièrement ...

Il guida la main de Mikey sur toute sa longueur tout en le regardant attentivement. Il voyait son malaise et ne fut que plus excité par la situation mais ne chercha pas à le montrer, ne voulant pas effrayer son cadet.

\- Tu vois que je suis excité aussi.

-Ou…oui...

Les deux frères se fixaient longuement. Michelangelo sentait sa respiration se hacher en sentant la main chaude et douce de l'aîné se poser tendrement sur son ventre.

\- On est entre frères, Mikey. C'est comme dans les vestiaires...avec les mecs...

-Oui...je sais...

Sauf que les doigts de Léonardo l'électrisaient. Ils descendaient lentement dans une sorte de douce caresse et se faufilèrent entre ses jambes avant de se poser sur la virilité de Mikey qui se tendit, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de son frère. Léonardo alla légèrement plus loin en massant l'érection à travers le cloaque, tout en restant impassible face à Michelangelo qui mordillait ses lèvres.

\- La tienne aussi est pas mal. Mais...

Léonardo fit entrer quelques doigts taquins entre les plaques plus mole de Mikey, pour faire sortir son sexe, qui se crispait de plus en plus, avant de toucher celui-ci complètement.

-...elle est plus fine que moi.

La voix douce et suave du Leader parvint à ses oreilles mais lui semblait lointaine. Michelangelo sentait son frère effectuer de discrets mouvements sur son entrejambes et cela le frustrait. Il voulait plus mais revint à la raison en sentant les doigts s'en aller. Léonardo était son frère et ils ne faisaient que ne se comparer...rien d'autre. Il devait donc se calmer.

-Tu veux toucher la mienne ?

Michelangelo fixa son frère, se demandant si ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas anormal. Pourtant au fond de lui...il en avait envie. Il ne préféra pas réfléchir plus longtemps et passa sa main sur le membre de son frère et palpa, toucha, caressa, trouvant la sensation étrange. Finalement il la retira et se remit en place. Michelangelo ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la vidéo et aux doigts de Léonardo sur lui. Il mordilla ses lèvres et laissa sa main s'infiltrer entre ses jambes avant de masser son sexe sorti. Il chercha à ne pas faire de bruit mais sa respiration irrégulière alerta Léonardo qui tourna la tête vers lui. Il se stoppa dans son geste et eut un rire nerveux.

\- Heu...Désolé.

\- On est entre nous y'a pas de soucis.

\- Hm...Oui...

Léonardo leva un sourcil.

\- T'es si excité que ça ?

\- Ben...oui.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- Service entre frère. Ne jamais fait ?

\- Heu...non.

\- C'est l'occasion alors.

La voix grave de son frère le perturba. Il avait senti un brin de sensualité et ne sut quoi en penser. Sûrement devenait-il parano.

\- Le but, c'est d'exciter l'autre le plus rapidement ok ? Celui qui jouit le premier a perdu et reçoit un gage.

L'idée bien que perverse et tordue parut originale aux yeux de Michelangelo qui mit ses embarras de côté et accepta le pari avec le sourire. Il savait déjà ce qu'il demanderait à son frère. Une tonne de tache ménager l'attendait alors ce serait une très bonne aubaine pour s'en débarrasser.

\- J'accepte le pari !

Léonardo eut un rictus en guise de réponse et se releva sur un coude, observant son cadet de haut. Il enleva doucement la couette qui recouvrait la peau vert océan de celui-ci et posa ses doigts au niveau du cou, remontant lentement vers les joues qui se colorèrent au toucher, puis descendit lentement, dessinant le contour des lèvres, qu'il entrouvrit de son index avant de caresser la langue de Michelangelo qui frissonna en sentant le doigt s'enfoncer dans sa bouche. Léonardo continua son jeu en dessinant le contour de la mâchoire, des épaules.

L'un stressait, se demandant si ce qu'ils faisaient était normal et l'autre cherchait à gérer ses pulsions. Michelangelo se demandait depuis quand la tension était devenue aussi chaude... Depuis quand son corps brûlait-il autant. Et ces fourmillements ? Ces frissons ? Michelangelo se reprit, se rappelant du jeu et posa aussi ses mains sur le torse de son frère. En fait il ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors il se contenta de caresser le torse de Léonardo mais celui-ci ne semblait pas très réceptif à ses touchers. Un agréable frisson venait de lui traverser l'échine. Il vit la tête de Léonardo s'approcher de lui et le basculer contre le matelas avant de le surplomber et lui suçoter la peau de son cou le faisant frémir et lui donnant atrocement chaud. Son bas ventre était en feu et lorsqu'un genou vint se glisser entre ses jambes frottant son membre durci, Michelangelo ne put s'empêcher de laisser un cri s'échapper.

\- Hmm...Aaah. Léo...Arrête...

Léonardo n'écouta pas, et le mordilla doucement, prenant plaisir avoir son cadet se cambrer en fermant les yeux. Michelangelo était impressionné par l'habilité de son aîné. Le jeu devenait de plus en plus érotique et il savait qu'il allait perdre. Il descendit ses mains fébrilement vers le membre du Leader et le masturba. Un halètement lui répondit et il fut content de constater que Léonardo partageait le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Mais son frère s'avérait plus doué. Il grignota le cou de son cadet qui chercha à le repousser.

\- Léoo ! On est frère, Léo ! Tu vas trop loin ! Haan...Aah…on va...

Michelangelo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de Léonardo venait de prendre son sexe, s'enroulant autour de son entrejambes qu'il serra doucement d'abord et un peu plus fermement ensuite. Son pouce caressa l'extrémité du sexe, la titillant tandis que Michelangelo, surprit par l'entreprise de son frère, laissa échapper un gémissement avant de chercher à se ressaisir, les joues en feu.

-Lé...o...haaan ...

Michelangelo tenta d'enlever la main taquine mais ne parvint pas, celle-ci étant beaucoup trop habile. Il endura la lenteur des vas et viens et rouvrit ses yeux voilés par le désir en tombant sur le regard de Léonardo. Depuis quand le regard du Leader était-il si chaud ?

\- Tout est permis pour s'exciter. Le but c'est de gagner.

La main de Léonardo se raffermit sur son membre et Michelangelo sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Il s'efforçait de se retenir mais c'était dur. Il haletait de plus en plus et la température s'échauffait beaucoup trop, Léonardo était très habile, semblant connaître son corps à la perfection. Ses doigts insistèrent sur l'extrémité de son membre qu'il pinça légèrement, assez pour le faire trembler de plaisir. Le rythme était tantôt rapide, tantôt lent, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à rester calme. Il accéléra aussi le rythme sur le sexe de Léonardo et fut surpris en l'entendant gémir. La sensation était si particulière que Michelangelo se surprit à vouloir faire plus ...voir son frère en pleine jouissance. L'idée l'effrayait autant qu'elle l'excitait. Il ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences de leurs actes, se contenant de tout mettre sur le dos du jeu et accéléra aussi le rythme. Leurs cris et gémissements résonnaient dans la chambre. Michelangelo écarta les jambes sans s'en rendre compte et Léonardo en profita pour diriger un doigt vers son intimité offerte qu'il titilla doucement avant d'y insérer un doigt. L'impression de presque plénitude ravagea complètement Michelangelo qui ne put se retenir. Son visage se déforma en une vision plus qu'érotique. Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait dans un crie, laissant une longue plainte s'échapper de ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par les morsures. Ses joues empourprées lui donnaient un certain côté mignon et Léonardo ferma les yeux, se retenant de jouir lui aussi.

Michelangelo était haletant. L'expérience était dingue. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir. Mais Léonardo le rappela.

\- T'as perdu.

Michelangelo se redressa et se renfrogna, imaginant les pires taches que son frère lui donnerait, mais chercha d'abord à récupérer de sa jouissance... C'est essoufflé et la voix rauque qu'il demanda.

-Dis-moi, ménage, vaisselle...?

Léonardo eut un rictus tandis que l'autre marmonnait.

\- Alors ?

Léonardo colla ses lèvres contre son oreille et susurra.

\- Tu seras mon esclave.

\- Hein ?

Après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, le mot "esclave", fit rougir Michelangelo qui se surprit à voir ses pensées dévier vers des sujets perverses. Léonardo parlait d'une voix langoureuse tout en se redressant sur le lit, les yeux figés dans les orbes bleus cieux.

\- Oui, mon esclave. Tu feras tout ce que je te demande cette nuit.

\- Le ménage ? La vaisselle ? Heum...je...

Un ricanement se fit entendre mais les battements affolés du cœur de Léonardo ne s'entendaient pas en revanche.

\- La vaisselle, dis-tu ?

Michelangelo vit son frère s'approcher de lui, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il paniqua en voyant le visage de son frère aîné si proche et chercha à esquiver mais l'autre le bloqua.

\- Léo ?

\- Hm...?

La bouche de Léonardo se posa sur une épaule nue et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

\- On ne peut pas Léonardo.

-Pourquoi ?

Léonardo remonta son visage jusqu'au sien et mordilla doucement son menton. La situation prenait une autre tournure...

\- On est entre mecs Léo...et entre frère en plus...

-Et alors ?

-On ne peut pas...

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-C'est pas ça...

-Mais quoi alors ?

Léonardo voyait les yeux de son cadet qui fuyaient dans tous les sens et ses doigts se triturer nerveusement. Il était terriblement tenté par Michelangelo. Frère où pas, il avait toujours ressenti plus pour la tortue orangé mais ne l'avait jamais montré ne voulant pas mettre fin aux liens qu'ils avaient. Mais aujourd'hui, la chance lui souriait peut-être...

-Je...

-Tu n'es pas attiré par les mecs...ok, je comprends. Je ne te force pas. Je faisais ça pour déconner ok ? Vas-y ! Dors…

Michelangelo releva brusquement la tête et vit Léonardo commencer à se repositionner sur le lit. Il sentit comme une pointe traverser son cœur et culpabilisa... Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Et puis...il avait l'impression de l'avoir fait mal.

\- Non Léo on peut continuer si tu veux.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même on est entre frères ça ne passe pas.

\- Non ce n'est pas...

-Et puis tu n'aimes pas les hommes.

Michelangelo bloqua à la remarque et réalisa.

\- Léo?...parce que toi...tu...attends, toi, tu aimes…?

\- Ça te pose un souci ?

La voix de Léonardo claqua sèchement tandis qu'il venait de se retourner en le fixant durement.

-Non...du tout !

Il était assez surprit de savoir que son frère avait ce genre de penchant mais se souvint que lui-même s'était retrouvé à fantasmer sur son frère sans pour autant être attiré par les hommes en général. Léonardo était-il une exception ? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question et comme par hasard c'est à ce moment même que cela lui préoccupait comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable problème existentiel. Mille et une questions traversèrent son esprit en quelques secondes à peine et fatigué de trop réfléchir, Michelangelo se lança.

\- Je veux bien jouer le jeu ce soir Léo...

\- Ne te force pas.

\- Non je ne me force pas...

Léonardo se retourna vers lui et il le vit se rapprocher mais ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder le torse musclé de son frère.

\- Tu connais les conséquences Mikey...

Le cadet hocha lentement la tête et après un silence presque religieux Léonardo ordonna.

-Allez ! Laisse toi faire. Mets-toi d'abord à genoux, au sol.

Michelangelo se laissa diriger, s'agenouillant entre les jambes de son aîné.

\- Donne-moi ton accord Michelangelo.

\- Oui...

\- Je ne me retiendrai pas tu sais.

Michelangelo frémissais et acquiesça une fois de plus. Il sentit des mains agripper violemment son bandana puis Léonardo rapprocha son visage de sa virilité, frottant ses lèvres contre elle. Michelangelo sentait le membre de son frère durcir contre sa bouche et la situation l'excitait. Une vague de chaleur monta en lui et des fourmillements au niveau de son bas ventre lui donnèrent envie de se toucher. Léonardo parlait toujours d'une voix sensuelle et il en avait la chair de poule. Son frère l'intimidait.

\- Suce-moi en me fixant. N'évite pas mon regard.

Michelangelo fut un peu dérangé même si le jeu était très stimulant, son partenaire ne restait pas moins son frère aîné et un mec ! Quoique en y réfléchissant bien, pouvait-il vraiment le considérer en tant que tel ? Mais la main de Léonardo bloquait sa tête et le regard bleu sur lui, le mettait en confiance. Alors il s'approcha et pris le membre en bouche. Le début fut quelque peu maladroit mais il s'améliora en sentant les mains de Léonardo se crisper sur son bandana et son souffle court. Il leva les yeux vers lui, prenant un immense plaisir à le voir ainsi mais voulait plus. Il voulait l'entendre hurler, crier, gémir. Il laissa sa langue s'attarder sur l'extrémité de l'entre-jambe et eut droit à un soupir. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Léonardo mit un doigt sous son menton.

\- Sors ta langue, je veux bien la voir quand tu me lèches.

Michelangelo sentit ses joues rougir. Il avait un peu de mal à se dire qu'il faisait réellement cela, mais ne voulait pas pour autant s'arrêter. Pourquoi ? Voulait-il cela au fond de lui ? C'était si improbable... Il s'exécuta, léchant avidement, la virilité de son frère, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de peau tout en goûtant le liquide séminal qui s'y échappait. Quelques instants plus tard, Léonardo, se retira et s'enfonça plus profondément encore, allant buté contre sa gorge.

-Enfonce un doigt en toi...

Le cadet fronça les sourcils sous l'ordre et voulut se retirer mais Léonardo maintint fermement sa tête, l'empêchant de parler. Il chercha à se défaire de la poigne, poussant contre les jambes de son frère mais Léonardo s'avéra plus violent et plus fort.

-T'écoute ce que je te dis.

Michelangelo se dégagea brièvement et se défendit le souffle court.

-Non...Non Léo...tu...tu n'as pas le droit de...

-C'est moi qui décide Michelangelo. C'est compris ?

Aussitôt il fut bâillonné par la longueur épaisse et chaude palpitante qui s'enfouissait au plus profond dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait rien dire et il positionna un doigt prêt de son intimité avant de l'introduire en lui. Ce fut un peu difficile au début et bizarre mais c'était si bon. Pour Léonardo comme pour lui. Ce dernier était totalement en extase, et prit dans son élan sadique, pinça momentanément le nez de son cadet tout en continuant de violer sa bouche. Celui-ci était tout aussi submerge par des vagues de plaisir et se sentait presque perdre conscience petit à petit. Léonardo ferma les yeux, et posa ses deux mains derrière lui sur le matelas, laissant désormais Michelangelo reprendre le rythme qu'il souhaitait et un cri étouffé s'échappa de sa bouche. Il ouvrit ses paupières, faisant face au regard bleu et voilé de Michelangelo, qui de son côté avait chaud, transpirait, son corps tremblotant légèrement et frissonnant de plaisir. Il eut un gémissement en sentant Léonardo se retirer et l'observa de ses yeux larmoyants. Il était au bord de sa deuxième jouissance. Léonardo un rictus et tira son cadet contre la porte.

-Pose tes mains sur le mur et cambre-toi.

La tortue oranger obéit puis senti un doigt taquiner son intimité, puis y entrer.

-Je ne te savais pas si obscène Mikey.

-Aaah...je...je ne le suis pas...

-Mais pourtant tu aspires mes doigts en toi...

Michelangelo avait la respiration haletante en bougeant sur le doigt de Léonardo. Il mordillait ses lèvres violemment les faisant rougir dangereusement. Il ne voulait pas crier, mais la tâche était difficile. Un doigt supplémentaire vint s'insérer en lui se frayant un chemin plus profond encore. Il imaginait Léonardo qui s'amusait à les voir plonger en lui, son anus se contractant autour d'eux et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne. Soudain il sentit comme une décharge l'envahir et il lui fut difficile de retenir les cris et les spasmes violents qui venaient de parcourir son corps.

-Trouvé...

Léonardo était satisfait d'avoir touché ce point sensible et s'amusa à le percuter de plus en plus. Michelangelo baissait la tête, son front en sueur et ses doigts appuyés faiblement contre la porte.

-Écarte tes jambes.

Mikey s'exécuta et Léonardo s'agenouilla. Il caressa doucement les cuisses, lécha le sexe tendu de son frère, dirigea sa langue vers l'intimité du plus jeune qui sentait ses jambes faiblir. Michelangelo sentait le membre chaud le caresser, le remplir doucement mais insuffisamment pour combler le vide qu'il ressentait.

-Je suis sur que tu en as toujours rêvé de cette scène.

-Non...c'est faux...

Michelangelo ferma les yeux en tournant la tête de droite à gauche, à cause des sensations qui l'envahissait et en refusant les mots de son frère.

\- Cambre toi, plus et écarte les jambes.

Il obéit, laissant alors ses fesses offertes à Léonardo qui se fit un malin plaisir de les pincer doucement puis les caresser tendrement.

-Ne bouges pas tes mains, et ne t'effondre pas.

L'ordre donné, Michelangelo se prépara psychologiquement à ce qui allait lui arriver. Le sexe de Léonardo se tenait face à son intimité avant de plonger doucement. Michelangelo ne se sentait pas beaucoup préparé et son intimité était trop resserrée. Léonardo continua doucement, s'enfonçant plus tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il laissa Mikey reprendre son souffle. L'orangé bougea doucement des hanches pour lui signaler d'y aller et il entama un doux vas et viens qui les frustrèrent tout deux puis accéléra le rythme au fur et à mesure avant de finit par le pilonner plus violemment. Les coups se firent plus brusques, violents et profonds. Tous deux gémissaient et criaient. Michelangelo sentait ses jambes le lâcher et trembler alors qu'il était parcouru de frissons, d'ondes de chaleur et de spasmes. Il était déconnecté du monde réel. Léonardo lui était aux anges. Enfin il possédait son cadet. Ce frère était désormais à lui.

Ne - T'effondre pas...

\- Haan... Aaah... Lééoo... Léoooo...J...Je... vais...

\- Non, retiens-toi.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre plus Léo...

-Si, tu peux...

Le Leader attrapa les hanches de son cadet avec plus de fermeté et mena la cadence plus violemment et durement, surprenant Michelangelo qui le croyait à son maximum.

-Alors ? Tu vois que tu peux...Je sais que t'aimes ça.

-Mmmh ooh !

-Tu cherches quoi en criant comme ça ?

-Haa… rien…

-Tu veux exciter nos autres frères en gémissant comme ça, c'est ca ? Ils sont dans la chambre d'à côté tu sais… Ils entendent tout.

-Hmm.

-Tu veux qu'il vienne te voir dans quel état tu es ?

-N...non.

Michelangelo haletait. Il ne se sentait plus maître de son corps tant les sensations étaient intenses.

-Je suis sûr que si… Tu aimerais qu'ils se joignent a nous où te regarde, n'est-ce pas ?

-Naan…

-Si... je sais que t'aimes ça.

-Haaaan

Léonardo était lui-même essoufflé. Il pouvait voir et sentir son membre palpitant s'entourer de l'intimité chaude et brûlante du cadet... Mais il prit sur lui-même et se retira, laissant un vide chez Michelangelo qui geignit un instant.

-Lé...o ?

-Dis-moi que t'aimes, te faire prendre par moi.

-Je...On est frère Léo on ne...

-Si...Dis le moi.

Michelangelo ne voulait pas, il avait honte de devoir parler ainsi à son frère. Il s'était déjà assez rabaissé face à lui et même si étonnamment la situation l'excitait, il n'était pas complètement à l'aise.

-Je ne peux pas Léo...

-Alors tu ne jouiras pas.

Léonardo fit entrer son membre à moitié et Michelangelo chercha à bouger ses hanches pour plus mais Léonardo le bloqua. Il ferma les yeux, et dit faiblement, le rouge aux joues.

-Léo...je t'en prie.

-Tu sais ce que tu as à dire. Ce n'est pas dur.

Michelangelo inspira doucement et quand les mains de Léonardo vinrent caresser doucement son entre-jambe, il chuchota.

-Ou...oui j'aime quand tu me prends Léo…S'il te plait donne-moi plus.

-Plus quoi ?

-Entre en moi Léo...

-Qu'est-ce que je dois entrer en toi ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

Léonardo effectua de très lents mouvements de bassins en prenant soin de ne jamais aller loin. Il voulait que son cadet le dise car cela l'excitait au plus haut point de le voir vocal. C'était son aphrodisiaque à lui. Il aimait affreusement Michelangelo et espérait que cela soit réciproque. Mikey, lui, trouvait Léonardo si différent. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné cette facette aussi perverse chez son frère. Une main le masturba lentement mais fermement tandis que l'autre effleura l'intérieur de ses cuisses, passant sur l'aine et remontant sur son ventre. Il tressauta sous les caresses et céda, comprenant que son silence ne lui apporterait rien d'autre que de la frustration.

-Lé…o… enfonce ton sexe en moi...

Léonardo sourit malgré son visage crispé. Il se retenait et savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir bien longtemps. Il se retira, retourna Michelangelo en le plaquant contre la porte et souleva ses jambes qu'il entoura autour de sa taille avant de reprendre un rythme plus rapide. Michelangelo enroula ses bras autour du cou de Léonardo, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il gémissait tandis que Léonardo poussait des râles de plaisir. Son frère lui paraissait si attirant ainsi..., son regard voilé, son visage concentré par le plaisir l'impressionnait.

Après un dernier coup violent et puissant, Léonardo se déversa en lui et en sentant le liquide chaud le remplir, il ne put se retenir de jouir. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la carapace de l'aîné et ils s'effondrèrent au sol. Léonardo s'efforça à mettre sa fatigue de côté et prit Michelangelo dans ses bras afin de le poser délicatement sur le lit. Ils n'osaient se regarder, venant de prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Léonardo se baffa mentalement en se souvenant des mots qu'il avait employé durant leur ébats et craignit de voir son cadet traumatisé s'enfuir en courant. Il n'avait pas pu maîtriser ses pulsions. Son cœur se resserra à la pensée.

-On est toujours frère ?

Michelangelo leva ses yeux bleus ciel vers lui et son cœur manqua un battement. Son cadet était si tentant que s'en était un pêcher.

-Frères ?

Le ton ironique de Michelangelo inquiéta quelque peu Léonardo qui sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

-Je dirais limite plan cul là Léo.

L'aîné se crispa. Il ne considérait pas Michelangelo comme un plan cul du tout ! Ce n'était pas que du sexe !

-Tu me vois comme un plan cul Mikey ?

Sa voix était incertaine. Il avait perdu son cadet à coups sur. Il l'imaginait déjà ranger ses affaires et s'en aller.

-Non mais...enfin...tout ça c'est...je ne sais pas je...

Michelangelo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Léonardo étaient collées sur les siennes, sa langue entrant déjà dans sa bouche, s'entremêlant à la sienne, la caressant tandis qu'une main venait se poser contre sa nuque. Léonardo suçota sa lèvre inférieure en le regardant dans les yeux avant de se reculer.

\- Moi je ne te vois pas comme un plan cul Mikey.

\- ...

-Dis-moi Mikey...Ça te dérange si on continu à le faire ensemble.

-Non mais...On est frère alors...

-Alors on dira qu'on est amants. Ok ?

Michelangelo sentait son cœur s'affoler. Il était excité dans tous les sens du terme. L'idée lui paraissait folle mais le branchait bien.

-Ok.

Léonardo eut un petit sourire. Même si ce n'était qu'un début, il savait que les choses finiraient par évoluer. Michelangelo, lui se sentit en confiance et afficha un petit sourire. Au même moment, trois coups retentirent et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, sans même qu'un accord ait été donné. Prit sur le fait les garçons furent surprit de voir Donnie.

-Tu veux quoi ?

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage du génie.

-Vous auriez dû nous faire participer quand même !

Les autres restèrent bouche bée et Donnie entra tranquillement dans la chambre de son frère avant de récupérer son ordinateur.

-Bon, je vous laisse continuer. Mais la prochaine fois appelle nous, Léo.

Les deux frères n'en revenaient pas et Léonardo se demanda si son frère était dans son état normal. Le rire de son cadet résonna et il reporta son attention sur lui. Il se rapprocha de lui, en lui grignotant le cou tout en parlant d'une voix basse.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un frère pareil...

\- Ha ha ! Un pervers comme toi. Ce doit être de famille.

-Hmm...Sûrement...

-Maître Splinter doit sûrement en cacher plus qu'il ne le montre derrière son air dur.

Léonardo ricana tandis que Michelangelo admira le visage de son frère.

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles... Je ne réussirais plus à le regarder dans les yeux sinon.

Mikey, souri en guise de réponse mais dans le fond, il se demandait seulement s'il se sentirait prêt à assumer leur relations au point de s'afficher. Que penseraient les autres ? Léonardo se colla contre son plastron et effectua quelques mouvements de bassins sur leurs entrejambes. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir et laissa Léonardo prendre ses lèvres et courir sa langue chaude sur son plastron. Bon franchement, il penserait au regard des autres plus tard,...Il y avait plus beaucoup important pour l'instant.


End file.
